Jim falls off a cliff
by Areku
Summary: What happens when an uninspired writter asks her nine-year-old brother to help her write a fanfic? What happens when her brother actualy GIVES her the idea? Well, read and find out. ;)


Prolong

The author Areku interviews her younger brother Curtis for fanfic ideas.

"Curtis will you help me write a fanfic?"

"No," pause, "well, ummmm, what are you gonna give me?"

"I'll give you candy. See, a Kit-Kat, a sour ball thingy, and whatever ya call that other thing."

"Okay!"

Two hours later...

"I got an idea for a fanfic."

"What is it?"

"Jim jumps off a cliff."

"Why does Jim jump off the cliff?"

"Ummmm, the clock was chasing him."

"Why was the clock chasing him?"

"Because it wanted to tell him the time, and he wanted to tell the time by himself."

"Okay, I'll write that."

"But I was just joking. Are you going to show people?"

"Yeah, I'm going to post it and everybody'll read it and say 'Awwww how cute.'"

"But I don't want you to post it."

"No, I'll make it funnier than it is and everyone will like it."

"Okay so where's my candy?"

"Well........NO. I know! I'll write the story and you can give it to our sister for her birthday."

"But I want my candy."

"You don't get paid for giving someone a birthday present. Think up another story and I'll give you the candy."

I'm waiting patiently for that other story. :)

So without further ado,

Jim falls off a cliff

Original concept by Curtis

Written and posted by Areku

In the distant future, there was a little boy named Jim Hawking. Jim Hawking was a good little boy with few wants. All he really wanted was peace and quiet so he could work on his many projects. His most important project being earning more money so that he and his partner, Gene Starwind, could finally get out of debt.

Now getting out of debt is a very difficult thing to do, so this little boy needed COMPLETE silence while he thought of a way to work it all out. Complete silence was a hard thing for him to obtain, especially since there seemed to be this one clock that insisted on announcing the time once every minute. This clock was an antique grandfather clock and no one knew where it had come from.

Jim would be sitting in the office of the building that he and Gene worked out of, Starwind and Hawking enterprises, quite happily typing on his laptop. Gene would be off somewhere working hard on spending all the money that Jim had just worked very hard to earn. Jim, knowing this, would be working on his next plan to get more money. Then clock would speak. Then silence again. Then, much too soon, the clock would speak again...silence...clock...silence...clock.

As soon as Jim would get a good idea the clock would announce the hour and minute, which is very distracting. Then Jim would think about how annoying that stupid clock was and forget all about his idea. You can imagine how frustrating that would be. Now just imagine that happening _every minute_. Then, before he had finished anything, Gene would be back and any thought of peace and quiet would go right out the window.

This happened every day, Every Day, EVERY DAY!!!!! Until poor little Jim chan was so frustrated he couldn't stand it anymore.

One day after the clock had just announced the time Jim screamed, "Would you just SHUT UP!" His voice echoed though the momentarily silent building.

And then..."1:47 PM" said the clock.

He picked a magazine and threw it at the clock face. The magazine bounced off and fell to the floor at his feet.

"Fine then, I'll just have to take your batteries out."

"1:48 PM"

Jim picked up a screwdriver and approached the clock. He went around the back of it, preparing to unscrew the panel behind the face that covered all the motors and gears inside. He fit the screwdriver into the gap in the screw and started to turn. The screw was stuck in tight. He put all his weight into it.

"1:49 PM" said the clock.

"Shut UP!" He threw all his weight into turning the screwdriver. It still didn't budge. "________________" This section has been edited for your convenience.

Jim took the screwdriver out and in anger threw it at the clock. This was a very thoughtless thing to do, because then the tool pounced back and hit him in the head.

"1:50 PM" said the clock.

Jim grumpily sat back down and tried to work. But he couldn't concentrate. All he could hear was that stupid clock, over, and over, and over, until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"1:51 PM" said the clock

He had to get away from that stupid clock! If he heard it one more time, he was sure that he would have to go insane.

Finally he stood up. There was one thing left to do. Jim ran away.

He ran out of the building down the street, and ran and ran till he couldn't run anymore. By that time he was far outside the city in a barren. Then, he had to stop to catch his breath.

"10:09 PM"

Jim spun around. That stupid clock was there, standing behind him, smiling. At least in Jim's current state he thought it was a smile. A triumphant smile saying, "See, you can never get away from me you silly little boy."

He edged back, slowly. How did it get there? It was following him; it must be, wherever he went it was there. It must be following him.

He had to get away. Just a little further away then he would be safe.

"10:10 PM"

His feet slipped on some loose rock and he fell backward, but instead of his head slamming into the ground he continued falling. He soon realized that he had managed to fall off a very high cliff that happened to have very large rocks at the bottom of it.

Jim grabbed onto a root, which was conveniently protruding from the cliff face, and looked up at the cliff edge where he had fallen. Somehow he had to get back up there, or Gene would take his name off the building's sign. Even worse, Gene might find the cash hidden under Jim's bed and *gasp* spend it!!!!

He looked up the cliff face, preparing himself for the long climb. Then he saw it; the clock was looking over the edge of the cliff at him. The second hand on his face had almost reached the twelve. His eyes bulged.

"No, no, anything but that!"

"10:11 PM"

"NOOO!!!!!" Jim's fingers slipped and he was falling again, toward the very sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

Before he hit he found himself floating up toward the top of the cliff. More than startled, he looked around him. He was sitting on the clock, which had magically grown wings and flown down to save him.

They landed on the ground. Jim hopped off and stood in front of him. Any thought of the clock being an annoying piece of trash had flown out of Jim's mind. He looked at the clock lovingly.

...And noticed that the minute hand was on the little tick that meant 13. The clock hadn't announced 10:12 or 13!

The clock seemed to notice this too, and, if it is possible for clocks to display emotion, the clock was appalled.

"Oh no, I have failed you master." the clock glowed and vanished.

Jim looked confused at the place where the clock had stood. "Clock...CLOCK!" He cried into the night. He fell forward onto his hands and knees sobbing. "He only wanted to be a good clock and tell the time, and I was mean and evil to him. He even saved me. I never wanted him to die! Well maybe just a little, but I changed my mind."

His tears splattered on the ground as the night swallowed the pitiful figure.

*****

Jim was sitting at his laptop when Gene came in.

"Hey Jim, have you got anything good for me now?"

Silence, that lasted for a whole minute.

Then Gene noticed, "Where'd that clock go? The one that you said you hated, that announced the time every minute."

Jim sniffed, "He...did his duty and went home..."

"Whatever. Oh yeah, here I brought you this." Gene dumped a box onto the floor next to Jim's chair, and left the room.

Jim opened the box.

"1:50 am" said the clock smiling up at him.

THE END

AN This is for Banigaru, from Curtis and Areku. It's your birthday present so you better enjoy it.

Personally, I think this story is extremely strange. But, well, what can you expect when you take fanfic ideas from nine-year-old brothers. :) Please review, or contact me at Areku_kun@yahoo.com.

Disclaimer, well I don't really own Outlaw Star, but please don't sue me. I also don't really own the story. My little brother owns the story, but you still can't steal it. If you do, beware, I won't let anyone be mean and evil to my baby brother. :P


End file.
